You aren't dead
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: Whilst paying his respects at the Overwatch museum in London he meets an old friend he thought was dead. no idea how or why i thought of and wrote this but here
1. Chapter 1

**An: I randomly thought of this during class this week so I was like 'let's see how this goes' set in London, England and it's the animation that occurs in the Museum**

England Pov

Things have changed a lot these past years, technology has gotten more and more advanced leading to things I never thought could become reality, seriously a hundred years ago who would've thought sentient robots would become reality? We really should've known it was too good to be true thinking back on it. Strolling down the streets through Trafalgar stopping in front of the Overwatch Museum and decided to go pay my respects to those who fought and lost their lives in the Omnic Wars.

Nodding in greeting to the single security guard at the door I walked in and headed toward the memorial. Part way through looking at the names, halting at the names Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes I let out a soft sigh thinking about the two men I had befriended during the War. Just as I finished looking through the names (the last being a Blaise Zabini) I heard a large crash and saw two figured crash through the glass roof, one was a woman wearing an outfit that left next to nothing to the imagination equipped with a sniper followed by a man in a black cape and death-eater mask (I'm sorry it does to me, ok?) dual wielding shotguns and both looking for something. Whilst looking at the two newcomers I noticed that almost everyone had evacuated the building apart from two young boys who were hiding behind an exhibit, quickly I ran toward them and whispered to the two of so as not to give our position away "Lads, on the count of 3 I want you to run as fast as you can to the exit" they both nodded but the younger one asked "What about you mister?" I ruffled his hair and smiled replying "I'll be fine Laddie I'm just going to keep you safe, so don't worry ok?" He nodded and I readied myself to cover the boys, "1,2,3! Run!" I shouted, bringing both assailants attention to myself and away from the boys as they ran. I smiled slightly as I saw them get out before scowling once again as I saw two shotguns pointed at me the Sniper being occupied with finding their objevtive.

Smirking at the person in front of me I said "It's been a long time Reyes hasn't it? Point those guns elsewhere you Twit" almost laughing as I saw the eyes behind the mask widen comically. Before he could reply though two more people entered the building, well a person and a very Large Gorilla and through the broken roof, quickly I ran behind cover not wanting to be accidentally hit by stray bullets, I may be immortal but being shot still hurts like a bitch. "Cavalry's here Loves!" came the voice of the Lithe (no idea why that's the first thing I thought of to decribe her) female that had landed in the room, shooting and blinking everywhere trying to get a hit on the sniper. The large gorilla went after Reyes trying to hit him and take him out the fight, peering around to look at how the battles were going it didn't look very good for the Blink Girl or Gorilla, the Lass taking cover behind the same exhibit as me waiting for her Reactor? To cool down she turned to me wide eyed "Uh Mate why are you still here?" she asked, not that I blame her, no sane person would stay in the middle of a fight. "Well I know the Man in Black over there from the war, I don't want him dying on me again Lass" I replied feeling sorry for the amount of shots pummelling the Gorilla, so as the Lass ran out again; Reactor working again I cast a healing charm on him to help with injuries along with a shield charm that I also placed on Reyes not wanting my friend to be hurt, bad guy or good guy.

Soon the tides of the battle had turned and SniperFrog and Reyes had to retreat, as they were leaving however I cast a tracking charm on him so I'd know where he was and healthy. The two winners walked over to me and immediately the Lass _Tracer_ my mind supplied and came over to talk to me "How do you know Reaper and WidowBitch?" she asked, well demanded sighing I pinched my nose and explained "I know the Reaper guy from my time fighting in the Omnic war Lass, I had thought he was dead along with another friend before today" she relaxed and smiled brightly and began talking about, well anything I just gave grunts in acknowledgement of what she was saying. She was interrupted, thankfully by the ape who asked "Were you the Agent nicknamed 'King' by any chance?" I blinked a couple of times at the question wondering how he'd pieced that together before I nodded "But seeing as I am no longer an Overwatch Agent call me by my name Arthur Kirkland" I finished.

The two of them began having a conversation, no doubt talking about me whilst I thought about my old friend and how much he had changed, then again if he technically died who knows what happened to him. Perhaps Jack actually survived too, I hope so then the team can be back together again…and I can slap some sense into the two of them. A shout pulled me out of my thoughts and I noticed the Lass looking gleeful, "we would like to ask you if you would like to join Overwatch again, if only to track down your friend" asked the now named Winston.

 **Feel free to review if ya want! No flames though, see yas!**


	2. kinda prequel

**An; this is a kind of prequel to you aren't dead, set before the shutdown of overwatch and the Switzerland base destruction, England is the member of overwatch nicknamed 'King' who was one of the original founding members of overwatch.**

 **Drinking**

After another successful mission by Overwatch the team are all celebrating and reminiscing about the fight against the hostile omnics and for Blackwatch they were celebrating delivering a crushing blow to Talon. Looking around the pub we see the different members of the peace keeping group at varying stages of drunkenness and enjoyment of themselves.

On one side of the room is all of the eldest two of the group were telling different stories about what they had done both in the past and today, Ana was nursing a Gin and tonic taking small sips every now and again as she included her own input of the story Reindhardt was currently telling about a mission in the Australian outback the German giant chugging down keg after keg of German beer and somehow still staying conscious and talking without slurring his words.

Sat at the pubs bar were Reyes and Morrison trying to outdo one another in kills, the execution of said deaths among other things, and although they both seemed to hate one another their rivalry was more of a love hate one. With the majority of the members of Overwatch shipping the two men together, the two spar often leading to some…compromising positions due to the tussling and physical fights between the duo. Let's just say lots of embarrassing photos were taken and used as blackmail.

All the younger members of the family all sat away from their elders playing games of truth and dare along with poker, something that Lucio was way too good at to have never played before. Watching all of this under his watchful gaze was the pseudo leader, a man nicknamed 'King' whose real identity is that of Arthur Kirkland aka Great Britain, England among other titles. He had short, dirty blonde hair that looked as though it had never seen a comb (although it had seen many brushes, combs and more they just broke whenever they went through his hair). Emerald green eyes that shone like the green fields of the countryside when the light hit them hidden beneath the most humongous eyebrows most have ever seen, however mention their size in his presence and you'll regret it. He isn't the most muscled guy in the clan leading toward lean and fast over bulky and strong, although he still somehow beats Reindhardt and both the Super soldiers easily using his size to his advantage, being only a small 5ft 8' compared to their 6ft+ heights.

This brings us to the last key fact about Arthur, he can't handle alcohol very well, at all to be precise. Granted he can still drink a great load before he will pass out but when he gets drunk, which happens a lot he becomes a lot more…open shall we say. He dances around and strips to his boxers hugging everyone, including Reyes which isn't exactly safe to do before suddenly turning really sad before talking about the war of independence with his little brother America which still affects him to this day, over 300yrs later.

Walking over to the kids table he sat down and asked to join them in their game of truth or dare, ready for whatever they threw at him Lena asked the usual "truth or dare Luv!" to which he replied "Dare" almost immeadiatly, as the trio put their heads together he saw them all nod in agreement before Lena spoke up once more.

"We dare you…to snog Jack and Reyes before making the two of them kiss each other!" she dared grinning wickedly, Arthur snorted "that the best you could come up with?" he got up and walked toward the two leaders who were in an argument as to whether shotguns or pulse rifles were better. As Arthur reached the two he turned Jack around before kissing the blonde super soldier, aforementioned blue eyes going wide as he went red all the way to ears, Arthur snuck his tongue into the leaders mouth and began searching the wet cavern sucking the others tongue making him moan into the kiss. Arthur quickly ended the kiss a long string of saliva connecting him and a very flustered Jack.

Smiling innocently at Gabriel who had thought he was safe and that Arthur only went for Jack the blackwatch leader tried to back up in his seat before he realised he was on a small bar stool. Arthur initiated the second kiss of the night, biting Gabe's bottom lip tightly to cause the darker man to gasp and open his mouth allowing Arthur free roam to do as he pleased, almost shoving his tongue down the Latino man's throat he quickly ended the kiss, very out of breath and pleased with himself.

 _Now that part 1 is done time for part 2!_ The Brit thought to himself as the he moved the two red faced and embarrassed super soldiers closer together for a kiss, hoping to initiate an actual romantic relationship between the both of them. As the two touched lips they both immediately got into it moving hands behind one another's heads to make sure neither moved.

Happy with himself Arthur went back to the younger members and smirked before questioning "that enough?"


End file.
